The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to an electronic authentication document system and method which may be implemented using electronic devices.
In common practice people carry physical authentication documents such as passports, driver's licenses, identification cards, etc. Such physical authentication documents can be bulky, duplicative, and may be subject to forgery, mutilation, and deterioration over time. Accordingly systems and techniques to provide an electronic authentication document system and method which may be implemented using electronic devices may find utility.